


Veritas

by rabidsamfan



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Drabble, EMPT, Episode Tag, Gen, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompt 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An episode tag for Granada's version of the Empty House.<br/><i>Remember the Golden Rule</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Veritas

**Author's Note:**

> For the JWP Prompt: Sacred Spaces

The bottles lay empty beside the hearth, the last dregs of wine congealing. Beyond the curtains, the sun was threatening to rise and end a long night of stories told, and philosophical questions considered. There would never be a better time to ask.

“Why have you forgiven me?”

Watson, too drunk to stand, made no pretence of misunderstanding. “’S only logical thing to do. We reap what we sow. And I’ll have need of forgiveness come the last trumpet.”

“You?” Holmes scoffed.

“Me,” Watson insisted, his fez wobbling emphasis. “I’d lost my faith in miracles. And look! Here you are!”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at the [Watson's Woes LJ Community](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/848753.html)


End file.
